1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera device, whose ideal application is a digital camera with a pan focus function or a toy digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras are devices that convert incident lights into electrical signals and record the image data obtained from the conversion. These cameras are known to consume large amounts of power in order to satisfy the demand for high-speed drive and to have an image display function. In addition, it is generally considered desirable for these cameras to be compact and lightweight so that they can be portable. Consequently, the digital cameras use high-performance batteries and various ingenious ideas are employed to extend their operational time.
In a conventional digital still camera device, the device's operational state is determined with an operational state determination device based upon the status of a mode selection device that selects the operational mode, the status of a power source switch device and the status of a shutter switch device; a continuous operational time in the operational mode as determined is measured with a measuring device; and when it is determined that the predetermined amount of time for each operational state has been exceeded a power saving device turns off power to every part of the device except a control system and the device goes into a power saving mode and thereby manages to save power in every situation. Furthermore, the power is turned on in appropriate operational states for a faster shooting startup.
In supplying power adequately according to the operational state, a clock in the control system to which power is supplied is at a frequency lower than its normal frequency in the energy saving mode. When a preliminary imaging is done by half depressing the release shutter button in the energy saving mode followed by an actual imaging, the timing to photograph the subject is sometimes missed.